The present invention relates generally to optical benches, and more particularly, to an improved optical bench for use in miniaturized laser transmitters, and other optical devices.
Previous optomechanical designs for laser resonator optical benches used in laser rangefinder systems, for example, have used a three-point mounting architecture where the optical element (resonator) was spring-loaded against three pads. This architecture proves to be heavy, bulky, and costly when used in miniaturized laser systems. In addition, the prior optical benches were not particularly rigid, and were likely to cause optical system misalignment when exposed to environmental extremes.
It therefore would be desirable to have an optical bench for use in miniaturized laser transmitters, and the like, that overcomes the limitations of conventional designs.